


Trip to Briarwood

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Power Rangers Mystic Force, Power Rangers Operation Overdrive
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew Hartford goes to Briarwood and have an encounter with an handsome older man. Yaoi don't like please don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trip to Briarwood

Andrew Hartford drives over to the city of Briarwood to return the dragon scale from the dragon, Fireheart. His eighteen year old son, Mack wanted to come with him but Andrew told him to stay home. He gave a kiss to his son's cheek and forehead telling him he'll be back on Monday morning.

He's an adventurer and billionaire where he, his son and their butler live in a large mansion in their town, San Angeles. He and Mack have always been close as Mack accompanies him on his adventures nearly every week. He has gone one adventures alone without Mack, but he would always feel empty without his son by his side. 

Andrew is wearing an orange/brown and light flannel button down shirt, with a gray shirt underneath, blue jeans, brown belt and brown/beige boots. He has black hair with some gray hairs and brown eyes and a slight beard.

Andrew arrives at Briarwood and he checks into a hotel where he'll be staying for the weekend. He goes into his room and he kicks off his boots dropping onto the bed with his arms outstretched. He unbuttons his shirt taking it off and tossing it onto the carpeted floor. He rests against the pillows and crosses his legs, wriggling his brown socked feet. Andrew thinks about his son, Mack in a intimate and sexual way as he caresses his bulge with both of his hands. He quickly takes off his shirts and jeans leaving him only wearing brown-black briefs and brown argyle dress socks stroking his cock through his briefs. 

Andrew remembers when Mack come into his open spaced office and they were talking about worrying about each other and he chased Mack around their house. He caught up to Mack grabbing him from behind and began ticking him. Mack was laughing nonstop and he suddenly kissed his son. Mack kissed him back and he walked him and Mack into his master bedroom which has a king size bed in it. 

He and Mack undressed each other till they were both naked and their clothes were in a pile on the floor. Andrew sat down on his bed and Mack kneels down in front of him and tentatively licked the head of his dad's cock tasting his pre-cum.   
He grabs onto Mack's curly brown hair moaning as Mack takes his cock in his mouth. 

As Mack sucks on his cock, Andrew's left hand grabs onto his son's cock stroking his erect cock. He lifts Mack onto his feet and on the bed as they kiss again as they stroke each other's cocks. He has Mack in the opposite direction with his face in his legs and having his ass in his face. Mack sucks on his dad's cock as Andrew shoves his face in his son's ass inhaling the scent and licking his ass with his tongue. He hears Mack groaning and moaning in pleasure as his dad eats his ass. 

Andrew tells Mack to grab a condom and lube from his drawer as he lifts up his legs exposing his slightly hairy hole to his son. With condom and lube on his cock, Mack slides his cock into his dad's ass thrusting his body to his dad's fucking him. Andrew strokes his cock as his son fucks him harder. Hearing Mack call him Daddy during sex makes him more horny as he cums on his chest.

Mack removes the condom throwing it away. Andrew asks Mack to scoop up his cum with his hands and feed it to him. He licks up his own cum from Mack's fingers sucking on them one by one. He then asks Mack to cum in his mouth. With his mouth wide open, Andrew takes all of Mack's juicy creamy cum eating it all up. He pulls Mack to him and kisses his son as he falls asleep. 

Andrew ends up cumming in his briefs and he takes them off, bringing his soaked briefs to his face inhaling the smell and he starts to lick up his cum briefs. He flips around onto his stomach and he fingers himself after applying lube on his right hand. Andrew moans out in pleasure calling out his son's name. Andrew flips onto his back and he takes off his socks with his left hand. He cums again on his socks, then sniffs and licks him like he did his briefs. 

He heads into the shower cleaning his body with soap and shampoo wondering what Mack is doing right now. Clad in his pajamas, Andrew crawls into bed and calls his son telling that he made it to Briarwood and can't wait to return home to snuggle up with him in his bedroom. Falling asleep thinking about his son, Andrew wonders what it would be like if he fucked himself like a mirror image of him. Thinking about how his own cock and ass would taste like in his mouth. Andrew has a boner throughout the night till the morning.

Dressed in a long sleeved orange-brown turtleneck with a gray shirt underneath, light brown jacket, blue jeans and dark brown boots, Andrew heads to Rock Porium. He has the dragon scale from the dragon Fireheart wrapped up in cloth inside his bookbag to return it to the store owner. He walks from the hotel to the music store and bumps into a handsome man who appears to be in his late forties, but has a nice built muscular frame and a dark beard with gray streaks. He introduces himself and he shakes hands with Leanbow, a member of the Mystic Force Rangers. Leanbow's hands felt strong and soft and he has a hard grip. 

He asks Leanbow if he knows if the store owner is in. Leanbow tells him Toby is out of town and that he came to pick up his nineteen year old son named Bowen/Nick Russell. Nick appears out of the back room out of his uniform wearing a red long sleeve shirt, dark jeans, and red shoes. Andrew notices the tender and loving hug that Leanbow and Nick share including them kissing each other. He approaches them showing them the dragon scale from Fireheart that he wants to return to them. Nick and Leanbow tell Andrew that he can keep it smiling at him.

Leanbow and Nick invite Andrew to come to their home in the woods called Rootcore. Andrew agrees following Leanbow and Nick into the woods where they tell them that magical folk like trolls and faerie live here. Andrew walks into the dragon's mouth after Leanbow and Nick entering their home. He looks around the tree house spotting a table with symbols and chair with the Mystic Force symbol, cauldrons, spell books, broomsticks and a roaring fireplace. Leanbow and Nick toe off their shoes and socks and Andrew does so too.

Leanbow and Nick sit on a dark colored couch that they make appear in the spacious living room using their magic. Andrew sits across from them on a soft and comfortable chair. He notices that Nick is sitting in between his dad's legs relaxed and Leanbow is kissing his son's neck. It makes Andrew think about his romantic relationship with his son, Mack.

Nick turns around places his hands in his dad's hair as they start kissing in front of their guest, Andrew. Andrew rubs his boner through his jeans watching Leanbow making out with his son. Nick gets off his dad as he got a text message. He kisses his dad goodbye as he's going to hang out with his friends. Leanbow smacks Nick's butt as he's leaving.

Andrew sits next to Leanbow as they talk about their relationships with their sons. He tells Leanbow that he and Mack were always close and they began sleeping together when he was sixteen years old. Leanbow tells Andrew that he and Nick began their relationship shortly after defeating the Master. He and Nick were spooning in bed together and were caught by his ex-wife, Udonna. Leanbow tells Andrew that his son, Nick is precious to him since they only reunited with each other over a year ago. Leanbow tells Andrew that he calls Nick by his birth name, Bowen affectionately whenever they at home and while in bed. 

He and Leanbow sit close to each other's and he kisses his new friend on the lips and tugs gently on Leanbow's beard. He's scooped up into Leanbow's lap as they continue kissing and moaning softly. He gets carried into Leanbow's bedroom and set down onto the bed. Andrew takes off his shirts and unbuckles his jeans pulling them down his legs. Andrew is left only wearing his red-brown boxer briefs waiting for his new friend.

Leanbow strips off his clothes in front of Andrew and he sees the same look that Bowen had when they first has sex which is pleasurable lust and needing Daddy to take care of him. His clothes are all on a pile by his feet leaving him only in white briefs with a orange-red waistband. He approaches Andrew kissing him and tells him to stroke his cock through his briefs. Andrew's hand grabs onto his cock stroking him off as Leanbow grabs onto Andrew's ass and sucking on his nipples. He and Andrew 69 each other sucking each other's cocks and licking the other's hole and balls. He tells Andrew to get on all fours on his bed. Leanbow puts a condom onto his cock then lube. Sliding his eight inch cock into Andrew's ass makes him scream out in pleasure. Andrew's head is pressed against his pillows and he plows into Andrew faster and harder as Andrew shouts out Daddy over and over again. 

Andrew pants from exhaustion all sweaty on Leanbow's bed. He asks for Leanbow's cum. Leanbow positions his cock in between Andrew's lips. Andrew takes all of Leanbow's cum swallowing it all. He and Leanbow kiss and quickly fall asleep. Andrew feels satisfied having Leanbow's juicy cum in his mouth and cuddling with a handsome older man.

The next morning, Andrew gets dressed as he heads back to the hotel to shower kissing Leanbow on the cheek. Andrew takes a shower once in his hotel room and he calls Mack that he misses him and sends him texts of him naked in shower and in his underwear. He meets up with Leanbow and Nick at Rock Porium as they show Andrew around the city. Andrew sees that Leanbow and Nick aren't afraid of holding each other's hands in public. After two days of sightseeing, Andrew says goodbye to his new friends. Leanbow and Nick each give him a kiss and also their numbers. Andrew drives him and him wanting to tell Mack about his magical sexual little adventure.


End file.
